


Too Bad, So Sad

by hakusbitch



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Adults, Homelessness, M/M, Random & Short, Sad Ending, Serial Killers, Sex, Short One Shot, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakusbitch/pseuds/hakusbitch
Summary: In a strong voice, the older man spoke, “Not everyone who gives you their hand wants to save you, boy. Too bad you’ll never have the chance to learn that. Too bad, so sad.”Not in said fandom sorry.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Too Bad, So Sad

**Author's Note:**

> Short and kind of messed up.  
Underage character.  
Not part of said fandom sorry.  
OCs.

Cold rain and snow came down heavily on the worn-down bus stop, with the only inhabitant being a teenage boy. His clothes already torn in places and caked in dirt, no one dared to pick him up from the side of the road. For the days as he struggled to find shelter and walked the needed distance, thirty-seven cars had all passed by him without a second thought. Yes, he kept count, what else could he do other than wallow as time passed him by. His blue-toned flannel blanket he has had since the start is barely in once piece anymore, but for his sake, he kept it. It is his only safe haven when he hugs it to himself to it tightly, it’s his last possession that his alone. As the sun lowered in the sky, so did the temperatures in the current town. The dull, grey sky had faded into a pitch-black with the snow still coming. Cars around this area were scarce, few and far in between on this street really. The street was empty for what he thought was a few hours. His eyes strained to stay focused, to not fall asleep alone at a bus stop. Then bright lights coming from a small Buick began to show up further down the road. The brightness only got stronger as the car came closer and closer to him. It starts to slow down near the stop and finally it came to a slow halt at the teenager. 

A foggy window rolled down, inside the small car was another man, he only looked a few years older than the hitchhiker. The man began to stare at the teenager, who remained in his curled-up position on the rusting metal bench. He only continued to stare at the teen boy, looking him up and down, as if assessing him or checking him out. The teenager had no idea which it was but with how close the car was, he could feel the radiating warmth, he could smell the fast food that sat in the passenger seat. He felt his stomach rumble and beg for food as the smell seemed to get stronger. As the seconds passed, the boy missed the man's second stare at him and the car only became more enticing to the teenager; he just really wanted to eat and be warm. All that he asked for was to get to his destination and stay alive until that happened. The young man in the car seemed to notice the lack of hesitation the boy had of his presence so he made his first move. He offered the teenager a place of shelter and some food for a small price, and yet again, another foolish boy had come into his hands. 

Ignoring his uneasy stomach, the teenager had agreed to join the man in his deal and got into his car. The man offered him the unopened bag of fast food that before sat idly. He had asked the man if he wanted any but he replied curtly that he didn’t like cheap food, so the teen devoured the meal. It didn’t occur to the teen at the time that it seemed weird a man would buy food he did not like and keep it. The sickly smiles directed at the teenager started soon after he finished his meal, the man seemingly paying more attention to the teen than the road ahead. They had soon arrived at the man’s choice of place, whether it was his house or not, the teenager did not know. He would provide his service, sleep and get on his way, just as they had both agreed. He made sure to grab his blanket as the car stopped. As the teenager exited the Buick, he felt the wet snow soak into his worn sneakers, his feet only getting colder as the short walk continued. Following the older man, they both entered through the door into a small, dingy house and began their exchange.

A few hours had passed and the teenager had fallen asleep. Unbeknownst to the boy, the deal they had made was invalid; for the man he made the deal with had never kept his word. As the teen remained asleep, the man watched him, simply still reeling in his newfound pleasure of the night. That was until the man got up from his seat adjacent to the small bed and walked towards the teenager. The blue-toned blanket clutched in the teenager's hands was slowly taken by the older man. As the blanket finally fell out of its owners’ grip, the man took the torn fabric and walked over to the dresser than was pushed against a beige wall. The man opened the top right drawer of the dresser and placed the torn blanket inside. Inside of it were other mementos of his previous finds, including, clothing, toys, and hair. Each time he looked at his prizes, it made a genuine smile come to his face. Without care, the man tore the blanket into a tinier piece, further damaging it. With only a few minutes remaining, he placed the fabric into slot number eleven and grabbed his favorite blunt object. As the teenager slept soundly for the first time in weeks with a full stomach in a warm bed, the man-made his second and final move. 

In a strong voice, the older man spoke, “Not everyone who gives you their hand wants to save you, boy. Too bad you’ll never have the chance to learn that. Too bad, so sad.”


End file.
